


Mian Do Chroí

by writtenthroughtime



Series: WTT's Posts for ImagineClaireandJamie [3]
Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Alternate Universe, Faith Lives, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-05-30 18:56:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6436399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtenthroughtime/pseuds/writtenthroughtime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous asked:<br/>Imagine little faith asking Jaime if Claire really was a fairy and that's why she couldn't stay with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Faeries

Faith sat solemnly, her back against the cool stone of the tower looking over the fields of Lallybroch. A breeze caught her dark curls, causing them to tickle her face. Glaring cross-eyed at the rogue curls, her hands curled into angry fists in her lap. She hated everything about them: the shade, the untamable springs, and most of all, that they were the exact same as her mother’s had once been.

That’s where her Da found her, knees tucked under her chin, wild hair blocking her tear streaked face, all the while sitting next to the broch. Jamie watched as Faith twirled a dandelion around her fingers, the seeds dispersing into the wind. 

“What’s wrong a leannan?” Jamie questioned, crouching down to the girl’s level and brushing her wayward curls from her face.

Faith attempted to turn her face to hide the tears, but it was too late. Big blue eyes stared into her Da’s eyes, the same as hers, searching for answers and hope.

“Why did Mam leave? Did she no’ want me anymore?” Faith questioned sadly.

Jamie pulled Faith onto his lap, rocking her small form from side-to-side, in attempt to calm her down.

“Shhh, a leannan. Yer mam did want ye. She loved ye more than her own life.”

“Then why did she leave me?” Faith cried into his shoulder.

Jamie cradled her close, his heart sinking further into his chest with each violent sob.

“Do ye ken the stories old Mrs. Crook and yer Auntie Jenny told ye and yer cousins?” Jamie looked down and gently brushed the tears off of the one exposed side of Faith’s face. She nodded minutely to his question.

“Which ones, Da? They told a great many.”

“The ones about the Faeries, and the magic Faerie hills,” he responded waiting for another meek nod. When he felt the tiny movement from Faith, he smiled.

“Weel, ye could say yer Mam is akin to the Faerie’s of the stories,” Jamie began. “She’s no’ one of the wee ones, so dinna think of her as small. She wasna too tiny.”

“Da, everyone is tiny compared to ye.” Faith deadpanned.

Jamie tossed his head back, barking out a laugh that startled Faith. “Aye, ye wee fiend, everyone is tiny compared to me…especially you!” As he shouted, he dug his fingers into Faith’s sides causing her to writhe with giggles and snorts.

“Da! Stop!” Faith squealed. Jamie enjoyed the sound of her laughter too much to want to stop. Reluctantly he did, his own laughter calming with hers.

“Now that ye are in better spirits, how about I tell ye about yer Mam? Hmm?” Jamie questioned, hugging his daughter tight to his chest. “Would ye like to know a bit more?”

Faith eagerly nodded, tears from laughter now wet her cheeks, and her sadness nearly forgotten.

“Yer Mam was the most beautiful woman I ever saw. Strong, compassionate, kind, a healer, and stubborn she was,” he said tapping Faith’s nose in emphasis of the stubbornness shared between mother and daughter. “For many years we lived, fought, and loved together. She is my other half, a nighean donn, and ye favor her so much.” Faith’s smile faltered, but curved slightly more upwards when Jamie stroked her cheek.

“I see so much of her in you. Her fiery passion and stubbornness, but also her kind and nurturing heart, it pours out of ye just as it did with her.” Jamie stared off into the distance, visions of Claire flashing before his eyes. “But ye see, a leannan, it’s no’ easy being of the Fae. They allowed yer Mam to be seen, to love us, for only so long. The call to the cursed Faerie stones was too strong. She fought every day. She fought the call hard, a graidh, she didna wish to leave ye or me. I remember the day the stones stole her just as fast as they had gifted her to me. We were on a ride, ye were no’ but a wee one bouncing along in front of yer Mam on the saddle. Yer hands were playfully grabbing and patting the horse.”

Faith watched as her father’s eyes went bleak, and the knot in her stomach tightened. She wasn’t ready to hear the rest of the story, but would not stop him. 

“We were on our way to see what had become of the MacKenzie Clan—yer Grannie Fraser’s kin,” he explained. “We rode just a wee too close to Craig Na Dun. Yer Mam’s eyes glassed over, and next I kent, she had fallen from her horse and in a dreamlike state walked up the hill, all the while carrying you.”

Jamie’s hand flexed and his throat tightened with the tears he was holding back.

“How did I not go with her, if she was carrying me to the stones as well?” Faith asked, her own tears started pooling in her eyes; however, she refused to blink and force them to fall, she could suffer through.

“Ah, now that was an interesting moment indeed. I ran up to her and pulled her to me. The moment her back hit my chest, her head swiveled to meet mine, the trance broken. She asked me how we had gotten there, and then quickly turned to my chest, crying. She placed ye in my arms, kissed yer head, and kissed mine as well. Whispered ‘I love you, and Faith. Please do not think I could do anything less, but they are angry.’ Yer Mam’s face was streaked with tears and beginning to turn red. ‘They are screaming at my disloyalty and insubordination. I’ve broken the rules and for that I must be punished,’ she had said and hugged us to her. Before I could ask her what she meant, ten ghostly hands sprang from the stones and pulled her back into them. She screamed ‘I LOVE YOU!’ and that was the last we ever saw of her.”

Jamie’s voice had gradually become weaker and weaker as he ended his tale. Tears flowed freely down his face and his grip became even tighter around Faith’s small waist. “I fear that I may lose ye to the same beasts that took yer Mam from us.”

Faith leaned into her father’s embrace even more and kissed his chest, just above his heart where a silvery scar in the shape of the letter ‘C’ lay concealed. “I’ll never leave ye, Da. I canna bear to think it.”

He smiled down at her and kissed the top of her curls, “Aye I ken that, a leannan. Yer Mam, didna want to leave either. Sometimes forces beyond our control steal our loved ones away.”

Faith nodded and looked out over the fields of Lallybroch. She ached for her Mam, and knew her Da ached for her as well. Turning back to ask her Da a question, she felt his grip loosen then disappear all-together. The familiar stone of the Broch turned ashen with wild green moss growing up the sides.

“Da?” Faith called out. “Da?!” Her voice became frantic. Just as she was about to stand to search for him, ten pale bony arms shot out from the stone and grabbed her.

“DA!”

“Shhh! Faith! Faith, sweetheart, look at me.” Soothing tones with an English lilt stirred into her consciousness. “Faith, sweetheart, look at Mama. I’m right here. Shhh. Shhhh.”

Faith’s eyes sprang open, her heart pounding in fear. She frantically searched the room for the stones, the pale hands and her Da. She saw her Mam. Her Mam was there, not stolen by the Faeries, but there beside her. She leapt into her arms.

“Oft!” Claire huffed out, hugging her eldest daughter tight. “What’s wrong, darling?”

Faith shook her head, shaking from the crashing adrenaline high, Claire noted.

“A nightmare?” Claire asked, soothing her daughter’s wild curls down. Faith nodded into Claire’s neck; her tears beginning a cold trail down Claire’s shoulder.

“Da?” Faith asked in a broken, hoarse, sleep addled whisper.

Claire hugged her tighter and lifted her up. Faith wrapped her legs around Claire’s expanded waistline and felt the disgruntled kick of her new brother or sister at the movement.

“He’s asleep in his bed,” her Mam whispered back. “Shall we go cuddle up with him?”

Faith nodded, and Claire smiled, carrying the sleepy girl to the Laird’s chambers. Soon, she would not be able to carry Faith or Brianna. Jamie would have a fit if he saw her carrying Faith now, as it was.

When she pushed open the door, Jamie snorted abruptly and rolled over—hand outstretched, and mouth gaping open in deep sleep. Claire laid Faith on her father’s right side, then crawled in next to her.

Faith sighed and nestled into her Da’s side, happy to be squished between the two verra real and warm bodies of her parents.

“Mmmm, when did ye get in here, mo chridhe?” Jamie sleepily rasped out.

Faith only tucked herself deeper into his side and held on to him, while locking her legs around one of her Mam’s.

Jamie looked over his daughter’s head and at his wife in question.

“In the morning,” Claire mouthed. Jamie shrugged, rolling to his side and pulled two—three—of his favorite people even closer to him and drifted back to sleep.

Faith heard her Mam’s breaths even out shortly after and looked from one parent to the other, both with small smiles on their lips. Neither had let go of each other in sleep. Faith smiled, said a quick prayer to the Lord for having her family still whole, and drifted off into a dreamless slumber.


	2. Bedtime Stories

“....and the waterhorse said--”

“Jamie!” Claire called from the doorway, hands balled into fists on her hips. 

“Aye, Sassenach?” he replied with a wink directed to his small daughters. Both let out giggles behind their hand covered mouths. 

Claire arched an eyebrow at him. “The stories of faeries, waterhorses, and giants are the ones that caused Faith to have a nightmare not three months ago. Do you really believe this to be the best tale to tell both of our small children before bed?”

Jamie stood up and wrapped his arms around his wife’s shoulders. “Ach, mo nighean donn, ye worry yerself too much about such things. The weans are fine. They are the ones who requested the waterhorse story to begin wi’.” 

His right hand glided down her arm, then over to her protruding pregnant belly. “When this one makes his,”

“Or her!” Claire interrupted. 

Jamie smirked. “Aye, or her, appearance, though really Sassenach, it’s aboot time ye give me a son,” he teased, kissing the side of her neck, his nose buried in the curls behind her ear. “When this one comes, I’ll be sure to regale them wi’ the same tales and perhaps some new ones.”

A twinkle of mischief shone from his blue eyes. Twin sets of those same blue gazed on their parents with expressions of excitement and terror. 

“New stories?” 

“Da! I want new stories!” Brianna launched herself at her father’s leg, clinging on with all her might. Her red curls a mess about her shoulders, a stray curl fell between her bright blue eyes. “Please Da, ye must tell us the new story! We promise to no’ have nightmares, and we’ll stay in bed all night long.” 

The younger, and braver, Fraser began to bounce in anticipation. “Please Da! Please!”

Jamie looked from one daughter to the next. His eldest had curled up into a ball next to the wall on her bed, the quilt covering her from head to toe, her small face tucked into her knees. 

“Faith?” Jamie called out. Blue eyes gazed just over her knees, brown curls fighting to escape the sides of the quilt framing her face. 

“Aye, Da?”her small voice muffled from her legs.

“Do ye want to hear the new stories, same as yer sister?” 

Her small head shook, curls escaping with the force of her refusal, her blue eyes wide with fright. “No, Da! I dinna want new scary stories! I dinna wanna hear ‘em! I dinna wanna! I dinna wanna!” 

Tears began to stream down her face. Claire brushed passed Jamie and Brianna to comfort her eldest daughter. Faith curled into her mother’s side, shaking with the force of her sobs. 

“I dinna like it!” she wailed into her mother’s dress.

“Shh, sweetheart, shh. Nothing will happen to you. Da will not tell you the scary stories if you don’t wish to hear them. Alright?” Claire cooed at Faith, as she gently stroked up and down her back. 

With a sob, Faith nodded. “I like the waterhorse. He’s no’ so scary. He’s just lonely and then builds his wife a big palace and gives her everything she could ever want. I like him.”

“Is it because he’s an animal, mo chridhe?” Jamie asked, and she nodded in reply. 

“What about the faeries?” he asked again. This time her blue eyes went wide for the second he could see them before her face was buried in her mother’s skirts again. 

Trembling she shook her head and cried out, “NO! No faeries! They always take Mama and me away.”

Jamie smiled softly. “What if I told ye the new story dealt wi’ another animal?”

“Whassit called?” she murmured from underneath the plaid.

“A selkie,” Jamie smiled as Bree began bouncing against his leg. 

“What’s a selkie, Da? What is it?”

He laid a hand on Brianna’s head, stilling her. “A selkie is a water dog, a seal I believe your Mam would call it. They are amazing creatures that can shed their water skin and become human to walk and be among us.”

Faith’s eyes made another appearance over her unborn sibling. “Do they take people?”

“No, mo nighean, they dinna take people. They fall in love with people and only trust their true love with their sea skins. Ye ken a selkie by their shiny, black as night hair.”

Faith gasped and sat up all the way, the quilt falling from her head. “Like Auntie Jenny? Is Auntie a selkie?” 

Jamie let out a laugh, picked up Brianna, and made his way to the bed to sit down. “No. Auntie Jenny is no’ a selkie, but!” he paused, capturing the attention of all three of his girls. “Yer Grandda Brian was said to be a selkie and that he stole the heart of yer Grannie Ellen right under yer Great Grandda’s nose and from all her potential suitors!” 

Both Brianna and Faith gasped at the same time, Faith crawling forward to sit on her father’s free leg. “Was he really?”

“Ach, that’s what they say. When a selkie falls in love and gives his skin to his wife to hide, he canna return to the sea.”

“Why would he want to return? If he’s in love wouldn’t he want to stay?” Faith asked.

“Aye, that’s why he gives his skin to his love to hide, so he may no return or be forced to return to the sea.” 

Faith’s eyes were wide and full of wonder; her sister had an equally enthralled look. Jamie finished the story of the selkies and the story of the waterhorse before both girls eyes drifted shut. Curled up in Faith’s bed, the sister’s cuddled and dreamed of their selkie Grandda playing games with them in the sea. 

Jamie and Claire watched as the girls fell asleep and quietly made their way back to the Laird’s chambers. 

“That’s not quite how I remember the story of the selkies. I thought they stole unhappy women from their husbands and could only stay on land for a short while.” Claire smiled as Jamie wound his arms around her, touching his forehead to hers. 

“Aye, well, I couldna make the story scary now could I?” he said with a smirk. 

Claire laughed and kissed him. “No, I suppose not.” 

After a moment she whispered reverently to him, “You were amazing with Faith and Brianna in there. You not only comforted her and brought her out of her fright, but you gave Brianna a new story. How did I ever deserve you?” She kissed him sweetly. 

Jamie hummed and leaned into the kiss. “I would do anything for my girls, and it is I who dinna deserve ye, Sorcha. Tha gaol agam ort.”

“Mmm. I love you too.”


End file.
